1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool having multiple switchable functions.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a hand tool for peeling the insulation layer of a sheathing wire and cutting the sheathing wire is like a long pair of scissors in structure. Generally speaking, the hand tool includes a first component, a second component that crosses with the first component, and a pivoting component that pivots the first and second components. On the lower part of each of the first and second components there is a grip. The pivoting component is connected to the upper parts of the first and second components. The inner surfaces of the first and second components below the pivoting component have a plurality of line-holding troughs. These line-holding troughs are used to peel the insulation layer of the sheathing wire. On the inner side at the top of the first component there is a cutting blade. When the two grips cause the cutting blade to move onto the top of the second component, the hand tool will cut the sheathing wire placed between the first and second components.
However, the conventional hand tool as a whole is like a long grip. The shape makes it inconvenient for its user to carry and makes the user's hands uncomfortable when applying force. Furthermore, the conventional hand tool is not easy to use because the direction towards which the user applies force is not aligned with the direction towards which the insulation layer of the sheathing wire is peeled. In addition, the user must purchase/prepare other tools to handle works other than peeling and cutting sheathing wires. This will increase the user's expenditures in buying tools and load in carrying hand tools with different functions. As a result, a resolution to these problems is desired.